


If You're Not into Yoga

by aramella



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Married Life, SHIELD, Some anger issues, Tough Love, thin patience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aramella/pseuds/aramella
Summary: Maria married Steve when he resembled more golden retriever than eighty-year old man. Steve hitched his wagon to Maria when he found her unfaltering dedication to her work endearing. Now, Maria would prefer Steve should roll over and play dead, and Steve would rather set her office building on fire than be anywhere near her.Bucky isn't sure if he should remind them he told them both how bad of an idea this was in the beginning.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	If You're Not into Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for fun in years. 
> 
> Besides the all encompassing, crippling feeling of stage-fright - this one is for Melina. Thanks for giving me this prompt, but very sorry if I've butchered it with small snippets to make it seem short and not the fifteen part chapter story I planned when you told me it.

Maria moaned, body shivering against her husbands’. His hands ghosted under her back and kissed across her shoulder. With a hard grind and final thrust he grunted against her skin and fell into her arms. 

The ringing of her ears might have been lingering from the powerful two orgasms rocketing through her body. It was more likely though that her ears were ringing from the reaming out she received moments before. She panted as her eyes focused on her handiwork of a smashed vase only steps away and another fist-sized hole from Steven’s anger against the cabinets stared back at her from their spot on the living room carpet. Moments later, Steve nuzzled the freckles on her shoulder and left a hard kiss to his favourite scar.

“I think we should get a divorce,” he breathed into her skin. Maria licked her lips and nodded, relief seeping through her limp muscles. Unwinding from him and rolling onto her side, he slipped from her body while she shuddered, lifting her shorts from the floor before walking towards the bathroom.

Maria grabbed her things and was conscious not to avoid his sky eyes as she shut the door behind her.

\+ 

They worked together. It was how they first met, the reason why they first disagreed, and was how they saw each other enough to be fooled into thinking marriage was a good idea. They blamed being young and fool hearted, but if either were honest they would agree whenever they were together they were at their happiest.

Two months after the last time he saw her, Steve was giving his latest debrief when she strutted past. All he could think of was how much she detested her catsuit. It looked impeccable on her, but they both agreed it was sexist to have more women dressed in them than men. Steve went back to his notes with more focus than necessary, avoiding Bucky’s eyes across the table. He remembered that he and Maria both agreed it was more fun to peel off his than hers, not long after that conversation was over. 

\+ 

“Captain Rogers,” Maria acknowledged, falling into parade rest when he and his team passed her in the corridor. “Sergeant Barnes.”

“Missus Rogers,” Bucky teased too lowly to be heard by her colleagues and tipped his invisible hat. Her face stayed blissfully blank and she seemed unprovoked. Steve noticed she didn’t scoff, but just rolled her eyes as she hurried off in the opposite direction. It was a better reaction than the last time. He’d give her that.

\+ 

“I’ll pay for this round.” 

Steve looked up at Maria with both eyebrows raised. She studiously avoided his gaze. Some people went to cafes, his ex-wife went to cop bars. How she could pay attention to work at a bar though, that was still a mystery to him.

“I’ll send yours over when it’s ready.” 

Steve lent against the bartop. “That’s kind of you.”

“I’m your divorcee,” Maria spoke blandly, “not a heathen.” 

It seemed like he couldn’t help the small smirk working across his lips. Maria narrowed her eyes but took the small pleasure in looking at him. And if she couldn’t help her eyes wandering to the dip of his collarbone - well, that was her business.

“Congratulations on the save.” Maria scooped up her files, giving him a nod towards his crowded table in the rear of the pub, “And have a good night, Captain.”

\+ 

Maria sneezed across her desk and five tables away, Bucky flinched and scrubbed his own down with disinfectant again. Steve pretended not to notice the daggers she glared over at their shared desk. Just like he pretended not to notice the way her favourite flannel splayed across her muscled shoulders and her nose was rubbed red from too many tissues.

She got up and stomped out in the direction of the kitchen, hands holding her travel mug.

“A photo will last longer, punk.” Bucky rolled his eyes at his oldest friend, tossing his eyes over his shoulder where she just left. “You never did know when to quit, did you?”

“It’s nothing,” Steve sighed, hiding behind the hand rubbing his forehead. “It’s nothing.”

Bucky free-threw his paper towel into the trash across the room with a perfect follow through. The sound of it hitting the bottom almost as satisfying as the sound of his snooty, “Sure it is.”

\+ 

“You deserve to be shot in the dark,” Maria screeched, “you absolute _asshole_!” 

Even in the two years they were married, Steve had never achieved that shrill sound she was reaching to new heights. It was obvious by the stunned look his STRIKE comrades were supporting at his side that they hadn’t heard it either. 

Steve was human, albeit to admit an asshole of a man. He prided himself on his ability to rub Maria the wrong way. Their wit was easily matched and their separate passions fed off one another. Usually he broke things, unaware of how strong he could break furniture and he could roar with the best of em. Maria, on the other hand, was the barely restrained calm and her anger would spark with well punctuated and wordy battles.

Before he knew it, a crowd had started forming. Few other men jumped to action before Steve could begin to usher people efficiently away. When he started, he saw Maria hit a rookie upside the head before she frog-marched someone else down to the cells. Her raspy, elevated voice heating up his insides for the first time with something other than a similar, well-matched and opinionated anger.

\+ 

She was avoiding Natasha and in that plight, she found herself face to face with the man she truly wanted to avoid for the rest of her life. Or, so she thought. 

“You look lovely tonight.” She thought he looked guilty when he smiled like that, but it did help that he just paid her a compliment.

“So your mother did raise you right.” Maria offered, trying to sound the least amount of threatening as possible and thinking it was the safest reply.

Steve chuckled, “She tried.” 

“Get a room!” Someone called from the back corner of their Christmas party. Maria scowled and Steve rubbed his forehead. He could have sworn she cursed Bucky out. At least he wasn’t the only one who knew what his shit-disturbing sounded like from afar.

“I’ll just leave you -” 

“Would you like to grab a drink?”

Maria and Steve blanched together, staring at the other and wondering which of them made the move first. He cleared his throat and rubbed the condensation from his bottle in what looked like nervousness. Oh, so it was him then. 

“I still think you’re bad for me,” Maria said.

“And I still think we should get a divorce,” Steve agreed, his eyes shining. "But I think I'd like to date you, again, if you gave it a chance." 

Maria licked her lips as they hesitated together. She scratched her thigh, leading the way to the bar. If she was going to make a mistake again, she was going to do it well and jump with both feet. She spoke definitively, “I like martini’s.”

Steve lent down and whispered boldly, “I remember.”


End file.
